Never Say Never
by iKnightWriter
Summary: Apparently "Being a social outcast" wasn't something Laura wanted for her younger brother, so she did what any loving sister did. She did lots and lots of meddling.
1. Never Getting Married

If there was one thing that annoyed Derek more than anything was that Laura always felt the need to drag to him parties and social events that he didn't even want to go to. Apparently "Being a social outcast" wasn't something Laura wanted for her younger brother, so she did what any loving sister did. She did lots and lots of meddling.

"Come on Derek," Laura pestered him for the 10th time since they arrived at some Alpha/Beta mixture that a local bar was hosting, "Can't you at least give one of these betas a shot?"

"No." Derek repeated for the 10th time as well, "Besides none of these betas seem the bit interested in me."

"Maybe if you got rid of that scowl that has made a permanent residence on your face it wouldn't be a problem."

"I do not have a scowl on my face."

"If you think that getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument anymore legitimate." Laura told him, "You are wrong."

Derek threw a French fry at her, "Shut up."

"Oh no," Laura lamented, "I've reduced you down to two word sentences."

"Go away."

"I would, but I, unlike you, have a friend I'm meeting here." Laura informed him with a smirk.

"Then why did you bring me here?" The moment Derek finished asking his question was the moment he realized what she had done, "You didn't."

"Oh look you used a contraction." Laura mused as she took a sip of her drink.

"Laura."

"Derek."

"I hate you."

"Nah, you love me." Laura said with a smirk, "But seriously just at least talk to the guy. Who knows maybe you two will fall in love and get married."

"I'm never getting married."

"We'll see about that," Laura said with a head tilt, "Oh look, there he is now. Yo Stiles!"

Derek turned his head to see who exactly this Stiles person Laura was shouting at when his eyes landed on a tall, skinny guy headed in their direction.

"Laura!" The guy greeted as they both gripped each other into death grips called hugs, "Sorry I'm late."

"No, it's fine." Laura assured him as Stiles took a seat between the two Hale siblings, "This is my brother Derek. You know the one that I told you about."

At Laura's statement, Stiles gave Derek a small smile, "Nice to meet you. I'm Stiles."

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Derek questioned him. From under the table, Laura kicked him and shot him a glare, while Stiles simply laughed.

"It's a nickname." Stiles told him, "Trust me my real name will make you burst into tears."

"The nickname itself has already got me tearing up."

"Laura you didn't tell me your brother has a sense of humor."

"Trust me Stiles," Laura told Stiles as if Derek wasn't sitting next to them, "A sense of humor is the only thing that he lacks. That and a social life."

"I can tell." Stiles commented while looking directly at Derek, "His people skills need a bit of work." Stiles gave him a look over, "Good thing I love a challenge."

"You are aware this time was a set-up with me being completely in the dark about it." Derek stated at him.

"Oh yeah," Stiles beamed at him, "Like I said before I love a challenge."

"I'm going to kill both of you." Derek told them with a pointed finger.

Stiles gave him a laugh as he stood up, "Don't be such a Sourwolf." Stiles told him, "Do you guys want anything?"

"Nah, I'm all good here." Laura told him, "I'm sure Derek here could go for another drink though."

"I rather you didn't." Derek told him.

"Dude it's the least I can do for slightly ambushing you."

"Don't call me Dude and make it strong."

"Excellent." Stiles beamed, "I'll be back in a jiffy."

The Hale siblings watched Stiles make his way to the bar. In the process, Stiles had managed to trip on nothing.

"He's pretty clumsy to be a werewolf." Derek commented as they watched Stiles walk away.

"Not everyone can be as graceful as you." Laura told him.

"I don't like him." Derek told her, turning back to him, "Get rid of him."

"Oh, I don't know Derek." Laura mused toward him, "I think you two make a pretty good pair."

So for the next 12 months Derek and Stiles both dealt with thousands of over told jokes and over a hundred dates that always seemed to have left Derek smiling.

"So when are you going to marry him?" Laura questioned Derek when they met for their brother sister bonding time.

"I actually got the ring today." Derek told her as he pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it.

Inside the box, held a double silver band ring with a small triskelion craved onto the back of it.

"God, Derek it's beautiful." Laura awed at him, "Who was the one last year that said that they were never getting married?"

"Shut up."


	2. Never Having Kids

"This is all your fault." Derek yelled from the kitchen at Stiles as he was desperately trying to calm down a very upset 4 year old banshee. A 4 year old banshee that was continuing the banshee scream on supernatural levels.

"How is this my fault?" Stiles claimed from the dining room as he was trying to reach for a 4 year old kanima that had shifted and was now handing from the chandelier by its tail. Lucky for him, this one was laughing and clapping its little hands together.

"Because you have yet to learn how to say no to Lydia and Jackson when it comes to watching their kids. We already had three kids to watch." Derek reminded him, "Plus, you haven't been feeling well."

"I'm well enough not to say no to Lydia." Stiles countered back easily, "Next time you say no to Lydia," Stiles offered to him as he finally was able to grab one of small hands, "Let me know how that works out for you." Stiles doesn't get a response out of Derek, "That's what I thought. Danny sweetheart the chandelier is not a swing set. Get down from there."

"No!" Danny shouted back at him in a high pitched voice.

"Come on, don't you want to go help Uncle Derek with Natalie?" Stiles asked him, even though a part of him was secretly begging that the kid would listen, "She seems very upset."

"Can I keep my tail?"

"Of course you can," Stiles immediately answered, "Now come big guy."

Danny reached for Stiles with his claws still out. Thankfully, Stiles had on shirt that covered his shoulders otherwise he would've been paralyzed for the next two hours.

Once, Stiles had managed to place Danny on the floor, the little Whittemore rushed over to his sister who immediately stopped screaming.

"You cheater!" Natalie yelled at her brother, once she calmed down. The only response she gets out of Danny is that same smirk Jackson had on his face.

"Alright you two, get back into the living with everyone else." Stiles told them. The Whittemore twins made a giggle sound and headed out room.

"Thank God that's over with." Derek commented, but he noticed that Stiles wore a worried expression on his face, "What's wrong?"

"They giggled." Stiles told him.

"So?"

"They giggled, Derek. This was just a distraction." Stiles informed him as he rushed into the living room.

When Stiles and Derek both reached the living room, they only find the Whittemore twins sitting on the couch with smiles on their faces.

"Where are they?" Stiles questioned the duo, "Where are Melissa, Noshiko, and Isaac?"

That's when the lights in the living room suddenly went out, "Noshiko Yukimara-Hale!" Derek claimed, "We have talked about you playing with lights. Turn them back on!"

"Never!" A little voice said into the darkness. Thanks to his enhanced hearing Derek was able to pick up the sound of little feet now running throughout the house.

"I have a real bad feeling about this." Stiles told Derek as they were now trying to focus on their hearing to find three rouge children.

Just as Stiles finished his sentence he heard the sound of a small laugh coming from his right just as an arrow barely missed his face and landed onto Stiles and Derek's wedding photo from four years ago.

"Oops!" A little voice said filling the room

"Melissa!"

"Don't worry Uncle Stiles," Melissa's tiny voice said from what Stiles guessed to be the stairs out from the hall, "It was a plastic one."

"And that makes it okay?" Derek demanded, "Where is Isaac?"

That's when the lights in the house suddenly came back on just as Isaac, who apparently was on the wall, jumped right onto Derek with a mighty, "Roar!"

Completely unprepared by the sudden ambush, Derek goes down with Isaac playfully biting at him as he was suddenly getting piled up on by every child in the house, "Stiles, help me!" Derek cried out in feign distress as the children continued to gang up on him.

Stiles did no such thing as he was too busy laughing as the children overpowered Derek, "Nah, I'm good."

"Traitor!"

"Alright kids," Stiles said once he was done with his laughing fit, "That's enough, I think Uncle Derek needs a break." However, none of the children were listening to him since they were enjoying tormenting Derek, "Let's go have ice cream in the kitchen."

At the mention of ice cream, the pile of kids got off Derek as they now pushed each other to get into the kitchen. Derek turned his attention on Stiles, who was now wearing a smirk on his face.

"You knew." Derek accused him.

"Maybe." Stiles said with a pleased tone, "Don't act like you're not proud of it. I can smell the happiness on you."

* * *

It wasn't until later when everyone picked up their respected child from them, "You're kids are a handful." Derek told the members of the McCall-Hale Pack.

"Derek's just mad because he got ambushed by a bunch of 4 year olds." Stiles told them.

"It's nice to know that they are learning how to work together." Lydia commented in a pleased tone as Jackson was trying to get Danny to stop moving his tail around.

"Wait till you guys have your own." Allison told him with a laugh as Scott got all of Melissa's plastic arrows back in the holder.

"Oh no." Derek told them, "We are never having kids." Just like that the group fell into silence and Derek could smell tension in the air, "What?"

"You never want to have kids?" Stiles asked him softly.

"After what we had to deal with this evening with these little monsters-"

"Hey!" All the kids claimed.

"No way in hell." Derek finished.

"Uncle Derek said another swear!" Isaac voiced in a tattle tale tone, while Boyd was trying to get the little werewolf into his jacket.

"Oh okay." Stiles whispered, "I'm going to go…yeah." Stiles mumbled weakly as he walked away from everyone.

There was a moment of silence before Lydia cut the tension, "I can't believe you said that right in front of him."

"Seriously Derek how could you say something so stupid." Laura told her brother while hitting him.

"You need to go fix that man." Scott told him.

"Fix what?" Derek asked because seriously why was he now getting attacked right now.

"Guys, I don't think he knows." Kira told them as she looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Know what?"

"Stiles is pregnant you moron." Erica told him.

That's when it suddenly made sense now. Why Stiles had lately been feeling sick and smelling like vomit. Why Stiles agreed to watch everyone kids tonight. It was coming together quickly and he pretty much just denounce their own child right in front of him.

"Shit."

"Ohhhhh….Uncle Derek said another swear." Melissa chimed in a singsongy voice.

"Mommy is this what you mean by Uncle Derek being an idiot?" Noshiko asked Laura.

"That's exactly what I mean." Laura told her even though she could feel the daggers Derek was throwing at her, "Come on guys, let's go."

All the kids ran out the house trying to push each other out the way and left the adults staring at Derek. It was the stare he always got from them when he says the wrong thing around Stiles.

"Yes, I know." Derek told them without anyone having to say anything, "I'm an idiot. Now go away so I can go make up with my husband."


	3. Never Moving In

The sun had barely up when Derek woke-up to an empty bed. By now he was used to it. Ever since their children were born, Stiles had developed a habit of waking up early to the crack of dawn.

Derek made a tired sigh as he slowly crept down the hall, hoping that he wouldn't make sound. He passed by five closed doors successfully without anything or anyone opening them. Now the stairs were the tricky part since they always seemed to creak, so Derek simply jumped over the rail softly and landed in the living room with a soft thud.

He could hear Stiles in the kitchen, trying to not to clatter the pots and pans together, as he made his way to the threshold of the kitchen.

On the kitchen island, there were two empty egg cartons, a large mixing bowl filled with some batter, and a whole loaf of bread with a carton of light butter sitting right next to it. Derek could feel a pull on his face. Stiles always tend to go overboard with the breakfast.

"Are you going to help me?" Stiles asked him, turning his attention away from the stove, "Or you are just going to stand there watching?"

"It's five-thirty in the morning." Derek told him as grabbed the mixing bowl off the island and started stirring the batter and poured into the skillet that Stiles had set out to the side, "You don't have to this so early."

"After what happened yesterday with us being behind for a good hour, this seemed like the best solution." Stiles did have a point. Yesterday was a mess during the full moon when all the werewolves, kitsunes, and kanimas wanted to go out and shift out into the preserve, but actually couldn't since they had eaten properly. It was normally fine, but it was the blood moon and that was when the moon had a more powerful effect on the supernatural, "Besides it's a school day and the kids still need a good breakfast."

"They can fend for themselves."

"Last time that happened someone started a kitchen fire," Stiles reminded him, "Luckily, Jordan's a phoenix and managed to actually eat it before it could spread. Besides it'll make good practice for when everyone decides that they're not going to be moving out."

"No, they are," Derek told him as he turned over the pancake of the batch that he had been making, while Stiles finished making a mountain of eggs and started working on the toast, "They are never moving in here permanently."

"You know that what you said about us moving to this nice small town." Stiles told him in a teasing tone, "You said we were never going to move to a small town and look where we are now in a nice small town called Beacon Hills, along with the rest of the pack."

"The city was no place to raise a family with a phoenix and a spellcaster," Derek reasoned to him, "The others just so happened to follow us here, which I'm pretty sure they did on purpose with Laura being the mastermind behind it. Besides Laura said no longer than 3 months."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night." Stiles chuckled as Derek hip-checked him.

* * *

Derek was taking in the scene before him as multiple conversations were going on during the breakfast.

"You know," Stiles was whispering to Laura from the other side of the table, "Derek claims that y'all are never going to move in here permanently."

Beside Stiles Laura laughed at the information, but Derek doesn't get to hear Laura's response when his hearing picked up on his daughter's voice.

"Danny that was mine." Claudia declared as she placed her hand in front of her, causing Danny to levitate in mid-air, "Now give it back!"

"No, yours is still right in front now put me down." Danny demanded, but Claudia doesn't do as she is told until she took Danny's piece of toast as well. Giving him a smug grin as Danny stole Natalie's toast since she wasn't paying attention.

Apparently she, Melissa, and Noshiko were too busy planning some prank for some kids at the school that had been harassing Isaac at school, "I heard Kali was afraid of the dark." Natalie informed her as she took a bite of her pancake, "We could just put a circle of mountain ash around her in the locker room and have you turn off the lights from the outside."

"I don't know," Noshiko said clearly not on board with the plan, "That seems pretty harsh."

"She locked Isaac in the freezer," Melissa reminded Noshiko, "Knowing full well he is claustrophobia. She has it coming. She's lucky I'm not going to shoot her with an arrow."

Derek reminded that day pretty well. The school had called saying that Isaac had lost control of his shift and Derek had to take him home immediately. Isaac never did tell anyone of them what caused it to happen. Derek normally wouldn't condone to the kids getting revenge against other students, but they were a pack and a pack protected each other.

"You got a point," Noshiko replied, "I'm in, but guys we aren't going have her lose control."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Melissa assured her, "We would never stoop on her level, but hopefully she'll get the message."

"I think the girls are planning something." Isaac's voice suddenly filled Derek's ears. Derek looked in his direction and could see that Isaac and Jordan were talking, "I think that they might be getting back at Kali."

"Good," Jordan chirped, "Maybe she'll get the message and leave you alone. If not, I know for a fact that Claudia and Melissa have a plan B."

* * *

"The kids are scheming again." Allison informed the pack as the kids got ready for school and the adults cleaned up the kitchen and dining room, "What are we going to do about it?"

"I would stop them," Stiles offered as he was loading up the dishwasher, "but Kali's mom was a totally witch during her visit at the animal clinic."

"She is a witch genius." Jackson told him as he was scrubbing the skillets.

"Now guys we are mature adults," Kira told them as she was putting up the utensils, "Surely there could be another way to solve the problem."

"From what I understand Kali started it first," Erica shared with them, "Eye for an eye." As she wiped off the counters. Beside her Boyd huffed a laugh.

"Besides it's not like they'll get in real trouble since everyone know that the principle as a soft spot for them anyway." Laura told them giving Lydia a sideway glance.

"I have to be fair to all my students," Lydia reminded them, "Otherwise parents would complain to the school board. So thank you Kira for being the only sensible ones in this bunch."

"You know you could just pretend you have no idea about the entire thing." Stiles offered with a mischievous smile, "After all, we all know that Kali has hated you since the moment you walked into this town."

"Hmmm, true." Lydia agreed with a thoughtful look, "Plus no one messes with this pack and gets away with it."

"So much for mature adults, huh?" Derek questioned them as they laughed.

A month later, Derek woke up to Stiles by his side. But he could hear sounds coming from down stairs. He walked silently passed the silent rooms and jumped over the railing and processed to the kitchen and found Laura cutting up a variety of fruit and placed them in a huge mixing bowl.

"What was that you saying about us never moving in permanently?" Laura asked in a mocking tone without looking back.

"No one asked you."

"Yeah, tell that to the blueprints for more rooms I found in your study."


End file.
